Action Comics Vol 1 69
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Jitters and Scriber (Prankster's henchmen) Other Characters: * G. Clamm (Prankster's victim) * J. Roger (Prankster's victim) Locations: * ** *** *** the state fair | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains * * Slug (Dummy's henchman) Locations: * Items * Vigilante's Lasso * The Dummy's Shrinking Device Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Villains * Limey Lou Other Characters: * Muggles (a farmer) * Nellie (Muggles' pet kangaroo) Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "Traitor's Bait" | Synopsis4 = In a town on the Chinese and Indian border, Tex Thompson prepares for bed in his hotel room when a loud scuffle is heard next door. He investigates and finds Captain Ping of the Chinese army being assaulted! Tex, as Americommando, fights off the attackers, but Captain Ping is gravely wounded. After he manages to whisper something about traitors, Ping dies in Tex's arms. Just then, Colonel Kung bursts into the room with a small unit of men, and he places Americommando under arrest on suspicion of murder. He is led out onto the street, but then Tex knocks out his guards and flees! He has to find the real killers and decipher Ping's final words to clear his name. Americommando first heads to see General Mao, the intelligence officer. But Colonel Kung is already there, so Tex eavesdrops from outside the window. Kung complains that the munitions supply his division was set to receive never arrived. Mao replies that it was Ping who had assured him of their safe delivery before he died. Kung insists that he was telling the truth. If he had received the munitions, then Ping should have the receipts from him. As Mao could not find any trace of the receipts on Ping's body, then Ping never delivered them, making him a traitor. Kung concluded that Americommando must be mixed up in the affair too, probably having killed Ping to protect himself! Back outside, Tex silently shadows Kung. Then he hears Colonel tell his men that Americommando must have the receipts, and they must capture him immediately. So Kung does believe the receipts exist, in spite of what he said to General Mao! Some time later, Americommando returns to the hotel. He pauses at the entrance, where Colonel Kung and his men are staking out the place. Tex then continues inside, heading upstairs to Captain Ping's room. If Ping knew he was about to be attacked, he would have moved quickly to hide the receipts. A pool of blood is left on the carpet where Ping had died. Tex pulls the carpet up and finds the receipts shoved underneath. Just then, a thrown knife barely misses his head, embedding itself in the wall behind him! Two Chinese men enter the room with guns drawn. They demand Americommando hand over the receipts! Instead, Tex flings them in one man's face, then uses the moment of confusion to knock out the second. As he stoops down to gather the dropped receipts, Colonel Kung appears and aims his gun at Tex's head. Tex gets him to admit that he did in fact receive the munition supply, and then sold it to the Japanese. Kung is about to shoot Tex, when another shot rings out, and Kung slumps to the floor in pain. General Mao has arrived just in time! He heard the entire conversation and had his own men arrest the Colonel. Americommando and the late Captain Ping were cleared of all charges, and Kung is led away, to face the justice of the firing squad! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains * Colonel Kung Other Characters: * Captain Ping * General Mao Locations: * ** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hindu Magicians (Khana named) Other Characters: * Anna (A magician's assistant) * Mr. Highhman Locations: * Vehicles: * Steamer ship | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * "The Lost-and-Found Mystery" is reprinted in . ** In "The Lost-and-Found Mystery", Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 27th time. * "The Little Men Who Were There" is reprinted in , (1972). * This issue also featured: ** Vitamin Vic: "The Rain Maker" by Jack Farr | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Action Comics #69 Superman: "The Lost-and-Found Mystery" story online }}